


the sense of you and me

by CathyCat2709



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5x11, AvaLance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, i just needed them to communicate and process what is happening, no actual blindfold comes into play sorry, ship broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyCat2709/pseuds/CathyCat2709
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 5x11 (kind of)"You know, I was thinking maybe later we could-""Try blindfolding you?""Stop reading my mind or it's gonna get-""Awesome?"But what if it gets super emotional instead once they realize that Gideon can't fix Sara's blindness?
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	the sense of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> I've read some fics going off that blindfold convo and I thought hey what if instead of making it sexy lemon I hurt myself by making it emotional and a little angsty because clearly the world isn't hurting enough as it is right now :) :) :) :) :)  
> This is not beta-read, so, even though I've editied this more times than I can count, I've probably missed some mistakes. Please feel free to point out grammatically errors and typos or any other type of constructive criticism.

“Seriously Ava, you can stop the fussing. I'm fine,“ Sara interrupts Ava’s narration of where they are and what she’s doing, trying to compensate Sara’s loss of sight as they enter the captain’s quarters.

“Fine? How can you be fine?” Ava’s hands come up to tug a strand of hair behind Sara’s ears. “Sara, you're _blind_. Humans are so dependent on sight and what if…” She drops her hands to take Sara’s in her own. She can’t bring herself to say it. “How can you not be freaking out right now?“

“I don't know,“ Sara shrugs, “Maybe I'll freak later. I just know it's gonna be alright.“

“How can you be so sure?“ Ava had been able to stay somewhat calm about this when she still believed that Gideon -Gideon who could regrow limbs and mend broken necks- could fix this. But with no other solution in sight, literally and figuratively, it’s very hard for her to stay optimistic - and she isn't even the one who lost her eyesight!

Sara is silent for a moment. She can feel Ava’s hands trembling and knows that this feeling of being out of control has her girlfriend edging on a breakdown.

“Come here,“ she instructs, pulling Ava in the direction where she knows the bed is and lays down. Ava settles beside her, one hand still intertwined, not even insisting on both of them taking off their shoes before lying down on top of the blanket.

“Close your eyes.“

“What?“ Ava comes up to rest on her elbows, looking doubtfully at the woman lying next to her.

Sara’s head follows her movement and her free hand comes to rest on Ava’s shoulder.

“Please, I want to show you something.“

Ava stares into opaque greyish eyes aimed so precisely at her that she is expecting them to turn back to their usual intense shade of blue after every blink.  
“Okay,” she complies, lying down again and closes her eyes. She wonders if Sara is doing the same even though it wouldn’t make a difference to her.

“What do you hear?“

“Uhm….” Turning her attention away from Sara for the first time since she woke up in the med bay, Ava notices faint mumbling and footsteps echoing through the ship. “Someone passed our door. I think Nate and Charlie.“

The mattress shifts as Sara moves closer, never letting go of their linked hands.  
“And?“ she inquires softly.

“The buzzing of the engine…”

Slowly, Ava’s thoughts shift from spiraling with worries to focussing on her surroundings. She never realized the ship itself made so much noise. But those sounds fade into the background as Ava tries to hear anything else over the rushing of blood in her ears.

“Your breath and… my heartbeat…“

Sara lets go of her hand and Ava can feel fingertips trailing down her arm and to her chest settling over her heart which seems to be beating even harder under Sara’s touch.

“Do you feel that?”

Sara is so close that Ava can feel her breath on her face.

“Do you feel _me_?“

“Yeah.“ Ava's voice cracks slightly, having spoken so quietly.

“Can you imagine what I look like right now?“

A mental image appears in her mind. A fusion of all the times that they've lain in bed, deep conversations whispered softly in the middle of the night. Ava could open her eyes to check if Sara is giving her that gentle, radiant smile that melts Ava's heart every time. But she doesn't.

“Yeah, I think so.“

Sara pulls her hand back, leaving Ava’s skin tingling where she touched her.  
That warmth seems to spread through her entire body, down her arms and to her hands, to her cheeks where she can still feel Sara’s breath softly grazing her skin, to her stomach and all the way down to her toes.  
Almost as if she can feel Sara’s touch hovering everywhere.

“How about now?“ Sara whispers barely audible.

Ava hums, too overwhelmed by Sara's presence to form words.

“Ava, I can _feel_ you. Everywhere. Always. I'm aware you're there, I don't need to see you or touch you to know that. I know _you_. Just like I know that your lips are probably quivering right now because you're trying not to cry.“

Ava presses her lips together, suddenly aware that Sara is right. And she isn’t sure if she wants to smile or actually cry at the fact that Sara knows her so well that she doesn’t even need to see her.

“I know this ship and I know my team like the back of my hand. And with you, it's… it’s almost as if I _can_ see because that image of you is so clear in my mind. You and me, that is a sense no one can't take away from me.“

Ava can't hold the tears back any longer but she doesn't open her eyes. Instead, she reaches out, her hands finding the back of her girlfriend's as easily as if she had her eyes open just as Sara’s hands find their way to hold Ava’s face with precision as they meet in a deep kiss.

Closed eyes, lips pressed together, holding on thight, being aware of nothing but each other … they know _this_. They've done this so many times before it's almost too easy to imagine nothing is wrong.

“I love you, Sara, so much,“ Ava breathes against Sara's lips, feeling like she might burst if she doesn't tell Sara.

“I love you too, Ava. Always,” Sara murmurs, pulling her girlfriend impossibly closer and in that moment Ava is so sure that as long as they are together they can handle anything life throws at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really need to punch myself in the gut with that last line knowing what is gonna happen a few episodes later *sigh*  
> Also they definitely made passionate love after this but I can't write smut if my life depented on it.
> 
> It's only been a few days since the S5 finale and I already miss my chaotic found family of time travelers so if anyone wants to cry with me about it how much we miss them already feel free to dm or even drop in my ask on tumble (truelittleblackstar)


End file.
